Charles Tucker III (DMU)
|FinalAssign =Chief engineer, |Rank =commander |Insignia = |Office =Emperor of the Terran Empire }} In the dark mirror universe, Charles Tucker III was a male Terran who became Emperor of the Terran Empire in the mid-22nd century, which he rule the Empire for many years after he assumed the Imperial throne in 2155. In the early 2150s, he once served as chief engineer on the . Due to the hazardous nature of warp reactor technology, the right side of Commander Tucker's face was deformed, as a result of delta radiation exposure. The deformity was so extreme that it would make sure his "grandkids'll glow in the dark." He first met Jonathan Archer in 2145. Archer was the only person to call him "Trip." He was very attracted to T'Pol and even did her an enjoyable "favor" while she was enduring the pon farr. While under the influence of a mind meld with T'Pol, Trip unknowingly sabotaged the Suliban cloaking device that he had previously installed on Enterprise. It turned out that T'Pol was using him to help Captain Forrest regain command of the starship. As a result, he spent four hours in the agony booth. He was incensed when T'Pol told him what she had done. Tucker was not friendly or easygoing. He was mean-spirited, short-tempered with his subordinates, cynical and highly suspicious of others to the point of paranoia at times. He was not friends with Major Malcolm Reed: quite the opposite, the two hated each other. Tucker was infuriated when Commander Archer had Reed and his MACO detachment investigate the sabotage of the Suliban cloaking device, instead of allowing the Engineering department to investigate. When Tucker was later thrown in the agony booth by Archer, Reed took great pleasure in overseeing Tucker's torture, and taunted him over his predicament. Tucker was a member of the assault team that boarded the [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]]. When the Enterprise was destroyed by the Tholians, Tucker worked together with T'Pol, Reed and Archer to power up the Defiant, escape the Tholian base and destroy the Tholian ships. Archer assigned Tucker as chief engineer on board the Defiant, but ran into problems almost immediately. The Defiant was not fully operational in that warp drive was off-line. To make matters worse, Tucker had no idea how to get the warp drive operational, as Defiant was from one hundred years in the future and Tucker was in no way familiar with this futuristic technology. Archer was less then sympathetic when Tucker explained this to him, ordering him to get the ship fully operational soon or he would find another chief engineer. T'Pol suggested that Tucker use the alien workers found on board to help him, as they might be more familiar with the Defiant's technology. Tucker's dilemma was further compounded when it was determined that Slar, a Gorn foreman that the Tholians used to work on the ship, was stealing key engine components and killing members of the engineering department. Eventually, Archer hunted down and killed Slar. Subsequently, the components were found and Tucker was able to get the warp drive online so the Defiant''could rendezvous with the other Starfleet vessels that were battling the rebel forces. Later, Tucker was instrumental in saving the ''Defiant from being destroyed by the [[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger]]. Tucker found Phlox sabotaging key ship components such as shields and weapons systems in order to give the Avenger a significant advantage. Tucker managed to overpower Phlox and restore shields and weapons systems. His actions were paramount in allowing the Defiant to eventually overtake and destroy the Avenger. Then after the Defiant reaches Earth, and Hoshi Sato was about to declare herself as Empress of the Terran Empire, and planning on executing T'Pol, Tucker can to the turbo lift to the bridge along with Major Reed as he had killed Sergeant Mayweather, and Tucker strangled Sato and then broke her neck in front of the bridge crew, as he also avenged Archer's death. Then after Tucker kills Sato, Commander Tucker hails Starfleet Command and declaring himself as the new Emperor of the Terran Empire. Then he came to T'Pol and allow to spear her life, he would allow her people to join as equals rather then slaves if he would allow T'Pol to become his Empress, and rule the Empire together. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Political leaders